Wishes on the Last Moment
by Meong the Lovely Cat
Summary: Lelouch met Rolo on the last moment before he died. Rolo knew Lelouch's wish and fulfilled it. No one knew about Lelouch's wishes. Yet, only Rolo and himself knew it.
1. Prologue : Truth

Author's note : I don't own Code Geass, only the fics. Thanks for reading and please review.

- Truth -

Where's the truth you seek for?

_I believe it exist deep inside your heart_

How can I reach and hold it close?

_Just be honest to yourself and face to another future_

Can I reach and find you inside my memories? In my dream?

_Yes, you can_

How?

_Call me, need me, and love me_

_From now on and forever_


	2. Wishes on the Last Moment

Author's note : I don't own Code Geass. Thanks for reading and please review for this fic.

- Wishes on the Last Moment -

The clock sounded like my constant heartbeat. Ten, nine, eight, and seven. I counted it as I counted my own breath. Six, five, four, and three. I continued to count it, along with the counting of the twinkling stars above the darkest sky. Two, one and zero. The end and the start came and followed me through inside the darkness.

"...!!!" I opened my eyes and woke up completely from my dream. A dream of you...

"... Rolo..." I whispered. I covered my face with my hands and waited for you to come.

I reopened my eyes again. I couldn't find you slept beside me. I didn't see you everywhere.

Tears began to flow slowly on my cheek.

As I thought, you're gone. Never come back although you wanted to come back. From now on, I must live alone. Continue my life for you but, without you.

I'm begging for you to come back. But, no one can answer for my prayer. Not the God, nor anyone.

I looked into my hands. Hands of a murderer.

I remembered about your small and warm hands which grasped for my consciousness and called me from my hatred because of losing my precious sister. Memories about you began to spread out and burst into the tears.

"Rollo, I missed you," only those words I could say. I couldn't think about another word. I just can't say that I'm sorry to you.

"Rolo I need you,"

Yes, I really missed and need you. I seek for you inside the fragment of my dreams. The dreams about you when you still my brother, no... I mean when we're together. I don't know 'how' and 'why', but... you're still my precious brother, my only brother in this world.

So...

"Nii-san," someone called me. I gasped when I saw him standing in front of me.

"Rolo?!" I can't believe my eyesight and touch his hand. I can feel his warmth once again. Without a doubt, he's Rolo.

"You're still alive. I'm glad," I hugged him.

Even if this is only a dream, I don't care. Even if the God took my soul, I swear, I'll give him all of my life.

Slowly, a smile blooms on Rolo's face. Suddenly, I felt a sharp and cold metal stabbed me. My hands got numb and I looked at Rolo.

"W... why...?" I asked the boy who still standing in silence. He smiled and whispered...

"It's because Nii-san wished it,"

"Nii-san, your wishes are my wishes too," he hugged me. For a second, I silenced but, I couldn't erase this warmth, the warmth of Rolo's body.

So small and so warm.

Yes, he's right. I want to be with him, from now and forever.

"You're right Rolo. It's the second time you predicted right into me," I whispered. I closed my eyes and hugged him tightly.

"Onii-sama!!" faintly, I can hear Nunnaly's voice.

"Onii-sama! Why? Why did you do this?" she asked. I saw her.

'So, it's just my imagination...?'

"Onii-sama, it's too cruel. The world without you, it's... too cruel," she cried and hugged me.

Like in my dream, I could felt my hands numb and my eyes getting harder to open.

'Nii-san...' faintly I heard Rolo's voice called me. His hands touched my cheek. It doesn't warm like before, it's cold but, I don't care.

"I'll destroy... the world and... recreate—"before I could finish my words, I closed my eyes.

My breath stopped along with my heartbeat. I didn't need them. I didn't need to live on. I just need Rolo.

"Onii-sama...?" Nunnaly tried to call me again. No answer. My hands get colder and colder. She grasped into my coat.

"Onii-sama—!!!!!!! "she cried out but, I couldn't answer her calling.

I reached out Rolo's hand. He smiled and hugged me.

Finally I can be with him. Finally I can stay beside my precious brother. Rolo, the only person I need the most.

At last, my wish on my last moment had been fulfilled.

A wish to meet Rolo once more.

A wish to hear his voice again.

A wish to...

Feel his warmth once again.

- End -


End file.
